Big Hero 6: The Sequal
by CrystalShardsDiamond
Summary: Hiro starts his first day at the new school, with his friends. They put away their costumes to live normal lives until after one day, they are forced to once again save their beloved city of San Fransokyo. They continue to balance their normal life with their hero work. Along the way in the later stories, Hiro falls in love with a girl named Crystal Parks.
1. Chapter 1

**{This is the continuing story of Hiro Hamada, Baymax, and their friends. It's a big step for Hiro going to the same college his brother did, having the same lab as his brother, it has definitely been a new experience. But with friends like Wasabi, GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Fred, Hiro is taking it one day at a time with his new family. In San Fransokyo, there lies a new threat in the shadows. A threat that may be the biggest one yet; yes a shadowy threat, The Dark Reign. (Just like my other stories, if the section begins with *character's name* it will be from their perspective.}**

 ***Hiro* It's been a year since Tadashi died, and a year since I almost lost Baymax in the portal's void. But everything is ok now, I have a family who loves me and I couldn't be happier. I think of all the times we had together, all the times that Tadashi had made me laugh even though I didn't want to at the time. Tadashi has taught me so much, I always remember his wise advice. It's how I became the person I am today; Tadashi was a genius scientist, so that's what I'm going to be, except I'm going to be better.**

 **The day was beautiful and there was a certain, how do the french say it, je ne sais quoi. Hiro and Baymax were on their way out to the Lucky Cat Cafe, when the rest of the crew came. "Ay, what up little man?" Wasabi asked. "Nothin'. What's up with you guys? You seem extra happy today." Hiro could see Honey Lemon all bouncy and cheery. "Oh Hiro, you'll never believe it, guess what?!" Honey Lemon asked. "I have a feeling that you are going to tell me." Hiro replied. "Today, I found out that we have a new headmaster and you'll never believe it! It's Professor Dean Michaels!" Honey Lemon said in a high pitched kind of voice. Hiro's jaw dropped to the ground, he couldn't believe it! "Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me that Professor Dean Michaels, the scientist who won 3 National Robotics Awards, is going to be our college principal?!" Hiro said excitingly. "See! I couldn't believe it either!" Honey Lemon replied. "Although I don't know what we are so happy about, let's head to the university! I want to try out my new mascot moves that I've been working on." Fred told everyone as he was walking out.**

 **Then, as the gang was walking out the door, they saw a humongous explosion about two streets over. "Oh no. Those people are in danger" asked Baymax. "Right on Baymax, which is why we need to suit up! My awesome mascot moves can wait." Fred replied. "This is one of the days I wish I didn't have to put** **my personal wellbeing** **and sanity on the line! But does anyone listen to me? No!" Wasabi complained. "Man up, now let's get our gear!" Go Go said while she popped her gum. They went to go see what was going on after they put on their super suits. When they arrived at the scene, they were on guard because it was very quiet and near the area where the explosion hit, there was an abandoned warehouse. The team went inside the dark and mysterious warehouse, looking everywhere that they stepped. "Now remember, we need to be on guard. We don't know what kind of monsters will come out" Wasabi said to the team. "Come on Wasabi, there's no such thing as monsters." Hiro replied. Then Big Hero 6 heard a loud crash towards the back of the warehouse, and when they ran to see what it was, they saw a pile of large boxes that had robot parts in them. "SO! You finally arrived, it took you long enough." The mysterious figure in the shadows stated. Wasabi squirmed while GoGo said, "It's gonna be fun taking this creep down." "See I told you! There's a monster in the shadows!" Wasabi whispered in fear. "I told you Wasabi, there is no such thing as a monster. It's just…" Hiro and all the others looked at the villain coming out of the shadows, and they couldn't…. believe…. their eyes. Hiro then said…. In shock, "Oh ….. My….. God. It's you!"**

 **What villain did they see? Will Big Hero 6 defeat the villain or will they have to flee? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Last time on Big Hero 6: The Sequel; "See I told you! There's a monster in the shadows!" Wasabi whispered in fear. "I told you Wasabi, there is no such thing as a monster. It's just…" Hiro and all the others looked at the villain coming out of the shadows, and they couldn't…. believe…. their eyes. Hiro then said…. In shock, "Oh ….. My….. God. It's you!"}**

" **Oh ….. My….. God. It's you!" Hiro said full of shock.**

" **But I thought they locked you up in the San Fransokyo prison." Wasabi added with a confused face.**

" **They did, but I got out early for good behavior." said the figure standing in front of them.**

" **What do you want professor Callahan?!" Hiro asked, very annoyed.**

" **Look Hiro, I didn't come here to fight. I came here to warn you guys." replied Professor Callahan, knowing that he didn't have their trust.**

" **Warn us for what! You destroyed a whole KreyTek building, and you expect us to believe you?!" Hiro replied furiously.**

" **If you would just let me explain…" Callahan started to say as he took a couple steps forward, eager to give them the warning.**

 **Big Hero 6 took some steps back as well, after Callahan saw this he said no more. He understood the fear in Big Hero 6, and the pain in Hiro's eyes due to his late brother Tadashi. Callahan only left a flash drive on the floor and left among the shadows.**

" **I don't get it, how could he have broken out of prison? We locked him up." Fred asked.**

" **Doesn't really surprise me." GoGo stated popping her gum.**

" **I think we will find the answers in this flash drive that he left." Hiro called out to the rest of the team.**

 **As Big Hero 6 made their way out of the warehouse, and to SFIT so they wouldn't miss their first day, they could only think about one thing, 'WHY was Callahan out of prison? HOW did he get out?' Finally they arrived at SFIT College, they entered through the doors again except for Hiro who is starting his first year.**

" **Well, I guess I'll see you guys for lunch?" Hiro asked.**

" **For sure" "Of course Hiro" "Not a problem little man", the gang said.**

 **Hiro then made his way to class, and sat down at an empty seat; he got there early of course. Then after a few minutes he saw the other students coming in; after all of the students took their seats, Hiro found that he didn't have a lab partner. Hiro then put his stuff on the seat next to him, and waited for the teacher to come; no later than 20 seconds a girl came into the room, she was the same age as Hiro.**

 **She then came up to the seat next to Hiro and asked, "Is this seat taken?"**

" **No, it's not. You can sit here." Hiro replied happily.**

 **The girl then said, "Hi, I'm Crystal. Crystal Anderson. What's your name?"**

" **I'm Hiro. Hiro Hamada." he replied.**

 ***Crystal* Wow, his voice sounds like he's such a caring and friendly person. Wait, am I blushing?! He's so cute tho….. Don't let him see you blush Crystal!**

 ***Hiro* You know, this might be a good year afterall. Wait… a… minute. Do I have a crush?! I don't even want a girlfriend! But… NO!... maybe…?**

" **Um, nice to meet you Hiro" Crystal said as she tucked a piece of falling hair behind her ear, smiling shyly.**

" **Yeah likewise," Hiro replied smiling to himself.**

" **Alright everyone, I'm pretty sure you all came here to learn about robotics, right?" the teacher asked, everyone nodded.**

" **Well, we have two new students who are both 14. Hiro Hamada and Crystal Anderson. Make sure you make them feel welcome. Now then, let's get started! By the way, my name is Mr. Kingdom, James Kingdom."**

 **(time skip to lunch time)**

 **[Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing] "Alright it's time for lunch you guys, go have fun." said.**

 **As the students were making there way to the door, Hiro and Crystal were packing their stuff up. "Thanks for letting me sit here Hiro. I hope we become great partners. Uh.. L-Lab partners that is."**

" **Yeah, uh I hope that we are too." Hiro replied.**

" **See you at lunch?" Crystal asked.**

" **Sure, why not... partner?" Hiro replied.**

 ***Crystal* Jeez Hiro, stop looking so handsome. You're making me blush like crazy!**

" **Ok, b-bye." Crystal said flustered.**

" **Bye" Hiro replied as they parted ways in the hallway. Hiro then went to get his lunch and sit with the rest of the gang.**

" **Hi Hiro, how was your first class? Was it great?" Honey Lemon asked.**

" **Yeah, it was. I met my new lab partner and she's pretty cool. Hiro replied.**

" **Oh ho ho, looks like Hiro done found himself a girlfriend." Wasabi teased Hiro.**

" **I did not! Will you shut up. Someone might hear you." Hiro said while blushing a little.**

" **Wasabi, stop making him squirm, only I can do that." GoGo said.**

" **When do we get to meet her? I bet she's nice." Fred said.**

" **There she is right now, leaving the lunch buffet" Hiro told everyone.**

" **Hey Crystal! Come sit over here with us!" Hiro called out to her.**

 **Crystal found Hiro and his friends in the crowd, and came and sat down. " Hey Hiro, are these your friends?"**

" **Yeah, this is Honey Lemon, GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred." Hiro replied.**

" **Well, it's very nice to meet you all." Crystal stated.**

 **After lunch everyone went back to classes, and continued their lessons until…**

" **MWAHAHA! Hello SFIT, today you will either surrender and let me get what I want or you will try to stand in my way and learn the hard way of how I deal with those who try to stop me!" a mysterious new villain exclaimed.**

" **Everybody out, Now!" Mr. Kingdom exclaimed. Hiro went to go get Baymax and the crew together, not knowing that Crystal was following them.**

" **Alright everyone, let's suit up." Hiro said to Big Hero 6.**

 ***Crystal* No way! NO way! NO WAY! I can't believe it, Hiro is Hero in Big Hero 6! Wow, he just got a whole lot more handsome.**

" **Well hello! You'll be a pretty ransom." the villain said to Crystal as he saw her.**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Crystal yelled as she screamed for help. Big Hero 6 rushed to see where the commotion was centered and then he saw Crystal.**

" **Crystal NO!" Hiro exclaimed.**

 **Will Big Hero 6 save Crystal, the love of Hiro's life? Or will the new villain get away with her, and what is the new villain's name? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 and a half

**{Last time on Big Hero 6: The Sequel**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAGH! LET ME GO!" Crystal yelled as she screamed and kicked for help. Big Hero 6 rushed to see where the commotion was centered and then he saw Crystal.**

" **Crystal NO!" Hiro exclaimed}**

 **{Now on Big Hero 6}**

" **NOOOOOOO!" Hiro shouted at the top of his lungs as the mysterious dark villain was carrying Crystal away from the fear-struck people.**

" **Aww, what's the matter? Have you come trying to save this helpless wittle girl?" the mysterious figure taunted as he laughed inside his robotic mask.**

 **Hiro took a brief moment to analyze their new enemy. He was wearing a high tech cyber mask that seemed to be hiding a little, under the night colored cloak that he was wearing; the mask seemed to be in the shape of a cat. The villain seemed to be wearing a black cyber belt, with persian blue circuits flashing subtly every second or so, with boots to go with it. The belt appeared to have pockets on it like some sort of utility belt. However, there was an silver emblem in the middle of the belt. It was some sort of cat? It looked more like a jaguar or… panther.**

" **Look I'm sure we can all be rational about this, but before I fail to restrain my teammates from hurting you, put the girl down." Hiro said to the villain, trying to remain calm and patient.**

 **After Hiro tried to reason with the concealed figure, the villain immediately pulled out a small, silver ball and threw it and Crystal simultaneously against the wall. Crystal was almost instantly stuck to the wall by which appears to be a big mass of green stickiness. Crystal yelped at the uncomfortable feeling of the sticky substance.**

" **Don't worry. It'll come off in about a couple of hours, no big deal." the villain said faking his reassuring voice, as he let out a low maniacal laughter.**

" **Who IS this guy anyway?" Fred asked under his suit.**

" **Hahaha. The name's alpha, Dark Alpha." the villain retorted simultaneous to throwing a smoke bomb. After he threw the smoke bomb, all Big Hero 6 could see was a shadow, the shadow of the Dark Alpha.**

" **Ok, I've got to admit. That was a pre-tty cool exit." Fred stated amused.**

" **Can it Fred, he got away." Gogo retorted a little bit annoyed.**

" **I wonder why he just came and left after he saw us." Wasabi said.**

" **It's seems like a bit of a mystery." Honey Lemon replied.**

 **{After unsticking Crystal; time skip to after all the classes were over. }**

 **Hiro was on his way back to his dorm, and all the while he was thinking about his encounter with Dark Alpha.**

 ***Hiro* Who in the world could be Dark Alpha. He's a little short to be an adult, and he knew a lot about SFIT so that can only mean… HE'S A STUDENT AT SFIT! I have to tell the others!**

 ****Note from the author****

 **Sorry guys for the really short chapter. I've been really busy, i'll post the other half of this chapter within a month. Thx for understanding.**


End file.
